His Native Land Once Under the Moonlight 今月曾经照故国
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A fanfic about the war between the Elysium and the Dark Kingdom ruled by Beryl. The memories about his native land, his four guardians who had fought for Elysium to death and emotions of Endymion who was the prince-in-exile on the moon. Chinese version.


**今月曾经照故国**

**His Native Land Once Under the Moonlight**

**作者：Moonlight Outsider** (but first posted with another pen name, yet, it doesn't matter~)

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words: **Well, a totally different writing style with my usual writing style of fanfictions...could be seen as a writing practice of variant styles, and difficult to translate, the English version...perhaps one day...perhaps~ -By Moonlight Outsider

**The story:**

在硝烟中安迪美奥凝望了地球最后一眼。在月球的日子里即使每天早上都在倩尼迪公主和平悠扬的竖琴声醒来，那最后一幕却如噩梦一般定格在每一个漫漫长夜。

—题记

~O~

一团狰狞的阴影笼罩着地球，原本湛蓝的恒星被黑色吞没。

乌黑的阴影仿佛一张窥视着月亮的血盆大口，突然膨胀起来，扑向银色千年王国。

他想要反抗，可是动弹不得；他想要呼喊，可是却仿佛被一只看不见的手掐住了咽喉，张着嘴，喉咙里感到声嘶力竭的窒息，却发不出一点声音。

银色美利亚姆终于在黑暗中凝固。一个高大的红发女人狞笑着伸出手来，长长的、尖利的指甲刺入了他的心脏…

安迪美奥突然惊醒了。刚才的噩梦历历在目，但是耳畔若有若无的竖琴旋律，终于让他稍稍安定下来。他环顾四周，金碧辉煌的卧室让他产生了一瞬间的错觉，仿佛这仍然是在地球，黄金雅雷史安的宫殿。

坐在床边一袭白裙的漂亮女孩关切地伸出手，温柔地为惊魂甫定的王子拭去额角一滴冷汗："安迪美奥，是我，倩尼迪。你又做噩梦了吗？"

这个蓝眼睛的女孩梳着金色的团子头，她额前的新月标志让他忆起，这里不是地球。

安迪美奥下意识地望望窗外，没有看到他故乡那颗湛蓝的行星。他知道月亮的清辉一如既往地洒在那星球的大地上，可是月光下的故国已经山河破碎。

安迪美奥披着被子坐起来。倩尼迪公主体贴地递给他一杯水，王子接过杯子，却并没有喝水，只是闭上了眼睛，任凭头脑中地球上的回忆倾泻而出。

矛与矛相格、剑与剑相撞的火星在阴霾的战云下迸溅，滚烫的血光渐渐模糊了安迪美奥的视线，灼伤了他的目光。那个红发紫裙的女人志得意满地立在战车上，猖狂刺耳的大笑声在滚滚尘沙中回荡。

父王的血，母后的泪，一遍遍在他眼前闪过。妖魔和在那女人的黑暗力量中倒戈的人类军队混杂在一起，如潮水般涌来。王子衣襟上的血污，格外刺激了这群嗜血狂魔对血腥的渴求。

"殿下！安迪美奥殿下！"

沙哑的呼唤声将王子从失神中唤回现实。呼唤着他的是他四名近卫之一，擅用幻术的杰戴特。这个才只有十八岁的大男孩，和王子一样满身征尘，暗红干涸的污血模糊了他金色短发的光泽。

"殿下，快离开这里吧！逃离贝丽那个女巫的魔爪，到月亮上去。月亮上的银色美利亚姆有足够的能力保护您，延续雅雷史安王国唯一的血脉。只是…"杰戴特湛蓝的眼睛里除了忠诚，还有隐藏不住的悲伤："只是，请王子殿下不要忘记地球，不要忘记地球的子民。"

杰戴特说完这番话，推开安迪美奥，决绝地转身，迎着汹涌的敌人。

两行泪水滑落，

开了王子脸上混着泥土和烟尘的血迹。安迪美奥最后一次凝望他沦丧的国土、他脚下的星球，之后，转过身，开始在地月之间的银色大道上狂奔。

"抓住他！"被称作贝丽的女人在战车上发号施令。无数妖魔涌来，杰戴特面对着敌人，安详地站着，手中的能量开始汇集。

战场的另一边，王子的另三位近卫，也在如潮涌的敌人中间，为地球，为雅雷史安王国最后血脉的存续，洒尽最后一滴热血。

安迪美奥还依稀记得，站在美利亚姆银色华美的大门之前，他最后一次回首，已经看不到杰戴特、涅夫莱特、佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特的身影。只有那一面镶着金边浸染着鲜血的、象征着雅雷史安的旗帜，在黄沙与黑烟、血光与毒雾的阴翳下，千疮百孔地飘扬。

那飘扬着绝望却依旧坚强屹立招展的旗帜，是他父王的威仪、是他母后的光彩，更是他安迪美奥王子的荣耀。安迪美奥转过头，他实在不忍心看到那面旗帜的陨落。

月球的四位内部太阳系守护战士，以水手金星为首，将安迪美奥王子接入了美利亚姆王国银色的宫殿。水手火星和水手木星合力摧毁了从地球通往月亮的道路，以求将妖魔阻隔在三十多万公里之外的另一端。

地球王子似乎仍然有些恍惚，还没有从腥风血雨下的沦陷中回过神来。水手服战士们带他进入会客厅，请他现在这里休息一下。水手水星在微型电脑上查阅分析了一阵之后，告诉安迪美奥说，那挑起这场混乱并血洗地球的黑暗王国，是在美达利女王的黑暗能量控制之下。

至于黑暗王国的贝丽女王，她或许可以算是美达利的代言人，因为她有唤醒并利用这能量的能力。

说到贝丽，安迪美奥王子并不陌生，她曾经是雅雷史安的宫廷魔法师。

那个女人对权力的欲望，宫廷上下有目共睹。国王一直想要换一位不那么危险的宫廷魔法师，只是一直还没有找到合适的人选，而且她也笼络了不少宫女和仆从支持她，所以国王才暂时没有动作。

只是没想到，因为美达利能量的苏醒，贝丽会抢先行动，并如此迅速地用黑暗能量控制了地球人，占领了整个地球。

"安迪美奥—安迪美奥—"

这是他再熟悉不过的声音。随着这声音，一个金色长发梳成团子头的女孩，手里提着白色长裙的裙裾，一阵旋风般闯进会客厅。

"倩尼迪！"

安迪美奥王子和倩尼迪公主相识于地月的舞会。他们如此相爱又如此般配。如果不是贝丽和黑暗王国，那么也许再过几个星期，至多不过一两个月，他们就该在雅雷史安王国与美利亚姆王国举国的祝福下结婚了。

倩尼迪已经从她的水手服战士们那里得知了全部的情况。她温柔地望着安迪美奥王子，眼里充满了担忧，却又不知该对他说些什么才好。

沦丧了故国的安迪美奥，暂且住在了在美利亚姆王国银色的清辉里。

每天早上，在月宫悠扬的竖琴声中睁开眼睛，王子眼前却始终浮现起那沦陷的国土、多舛的星球。残破的雅雷史安最后的顽抗、凋零和倾塌，那最后的血色与火光、烟尘与阴影，定格成安迪美奥夜夜挥之不去的梦魇。

他也会想起他那四位情同手足的近卫，黄金帝国最勇敢、最忠诚的战士。他们在乌云下屹立，为地球，为雅雷史安王族的最后血脉，用他们全部的生命，守卫着他们的国土、他们的星球。他们保护着王子，在茫茫无边的敌人中间，誓为雅雷史安战斗到最后一刻。

源源不断的妖魔涌到他们身边，剑影的寒意，撕碎了沸腾的血光。一批批的妖魔倒下，更多妖魔在贝丽尖厉的狞笑声中扑上来。除了妖魔之外，还有人类。表情呆滞的人类，布满血丝的眼中充斥着贪婪。他们已经不再是雅雷史安的子民，他们被黑暗力量洗脑，成为了美达利的木偶、贝丽的傀儡。

安迪美奥还记得自己最后一次看到的他们，杰戴特、涅夫莱特、佐伊赛特还有昆茨埃特。

佐伊赛特咬着牙，飘浮在空气中，双手在身体两侧挥舞。即使是在污血汩汩白骨森森的战场，那碧绿眼睛的十六岁少年依旧优雅绝美，绽放着不食人间烟火的绚丽。纷纷扬扬的蔷薇花瓣从他指间飘落，转瞬又化作凌厉的刃片飞向敌人。

少年金红色的卷发原本束着马尾，如今已在混战中凌乱。他的身后，同样悬浮在空中的银发昆茨埃特与他相背而立，古铜色棱角分明的脸上，仿佛将坚毅烙刻在亘古不化的坚冰。敌人在他弹指间化为齑粉，在他回旋镖下粉碎再被更多拥上前来的妖魔踏成腐烂的泥浆。

佐伊赛特是昆茨埃特的学生，但又不止是他的学生。他们心心相印、息息相通，日则同坐，夜则同衾。但安迪美奥明白他们的感情不仅仅是在和平年代的月影薄暮下拥吻、在洒满月光浮动着蔷薇花瓣的暧昧空气里缠绵；更是敢于在如此惨烈的战场上，将后背交给对方的信任。

就在离他们不远的地方，涅夫莱特，那个棕色长卷发的十九岁战士扬起满手泠然的星辉，幽蓝深邃的眼眸里迸溅出充满斗志的顽强。一次次的攻击，一闪闪的微光，在星辉漫溯中，星河涤荡着几近凝滞的血色。

而这个时候，杰戴特正挡在安迪美奥王子身前，耗尽全部的能量使用起幻术，对抗贝丽的黑暗能量，为王子赢得了向月球逃亡的时间。

美丽的、白皙的脸上渐渐失去血色，纤细的少年如蔷薇般凋零。银色的发丝轻轻滑落垂在怀里依旧美丽的脸上，最后一次相拥，温存的吻仿佛停止了时间。来不及流出的泪水，就在银灰色的眼眸中凝结成冰，终于溅落了漫天的红雨、满地的血光。

黑云遮住了星空，尘沙黯淡了剑影。白刃相击的铿锵声在妖魔嘈杂的呐喊声中愈发微弱，深蓝色瞳孔里的星光渐渐熄灭，强壮的身躯，一点点消失化作满天星斗。

当幻术的作用最终被黑暗力量撕裂，贝丽、妖魔还有被洗脑的人们，看到地月间的大道已被摧毁。安迪美奥王子不见踪影，只有金色短发的清秀少年含着胜利的微笑，长眠在通道口的残垣之中。

每每想起这些，安迪美奥就无法抑制喷薄的泪水。

而当安迪美奥的泪水终于流干，占据了地球的贝丽正在集结起妖魔大军，在龙骨号角喑哑低沉的声音里，带着黑云、浓雾和滚滚尘烟，扑向月球。

"安迪美奥，不要离开我，好吗？"倩尼迪公主朦胧着泪眼，紧紧抱着她的情人，仿佛她一松手，他就会成为宇宙里消失的回声。

"银水晶的力量，足以在因千年王国周围建立起屏障，让黑暗王国的人无法突破。安迪美奥，求求你，留在月球吧，无论发生什么，我们都厮守在一起。"

安迪美奥忧郁地眺望越来越近的妖魔大军，和他们身后被黑暗攫住的地球。倩尼迪公主仍然伏在他怀里哭诉："安迪美奥，留在月球吧，留在这美丽的、和平的、安逸的银色月球。求求你，不要丢下我一个人！"

"倩尼迪。"许久的沉默之后，安迪美奥终于开口，英俊的脸上，充满了诀别的悲壮。  
>"对不起，倩尼迪。地球上还有无数雅雷史安的子民，我无法丢下他们不管。"顿了顿，他又说："杰戴特、涅夫莱特、佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特用生命换我苟活于世，我绝不能就这样忘记我的，也是他们的故国。"<p>

说完这些话，安迪美奥最后一次亲吻倩尼迪因恐惧而冰冷的唇，抽出佩剑，勇敢地迎向笼罩在黑雾下的敌人。

倩尼迪大叫一声，晕倒在地。水手服战士冲上前去保护她们的公主殿下，然而她们的力量，也显得如此渺小无力。

银色的月光在阴影中黯淡，美利亚姆王国只剩下废墟，死亡的气息在废墟间缭绕。

银水晶的光芒终于吞没了黑暗。绝对的光明笼罩之后，便只剩下无尽的沉寂，在太阳系里漂泊。


End file.
